Myu
Myu (ミュウ, Myu), occasionally known by the alias Myu Mechani, is a character from Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm and The Timesnatcher. A highly-advanced combat android, she was created by Chao Lingshen in the year 2558 as the partner for herself during the time period of the Unification War and the Future Era. Biography Creation Myu was first seen in a basement research laboratory in the Lingshen residence on Mars. At the time, her partially-complete frame was suspended within a rapid-growth organic surfacing cylinder as her artificial covering was being grown over her mechanical endoskeleton. Upon observing and interacting with the cylinder, Chao proudly wished for the day when Myu would awaken. It is currently unknown whether Myu was in any way active or storing data at the time. The Unification War Weapons and Integrated Systems ME1-9 Hand Plasma Impeller – A short-barreled sidearm-type gun that uses plasma as its primary ammunition source. Three fire modes exist: default single-fire, guided, and charged. Single-fire is the least damaging, though still capable of searing unprotected flesh and burning through armor at a remarkable rate. It can still disable electronics and shielding on hit. Guided allows projectiles to have limited tracking ability, though their overall speed is reduced in the process, and can be evaded. Guided projectiles that hit obstacles—or their intended target—adhere and explode violently. Charged mode increases the damage dealt consistent with that of the plasma mortar of Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (“Revenant”). Firing in charged mode completely drains the fuel cell, requiring replacement afterwards. If the fuel cell is at less than 70% capacity, damage output of charged mode decreases. MK1-5 Kinetic Shatter Gun – A sidearm-type gun that uses kinetic projectiles as its primary ammunition source. Specifically-made 1cm tungsten projectiles in a magazine of 26 are propelled at velocities exceeding 7,000 m/s, imparting tremendous kinetic energy onto whatever they hit. There is a one-second delay between shots, allowing the barrel to remagnetize for the next shot. In tandem with the weapon itself, a sonic frequency emitter worn on a wrist bracer emits a sound at the precise inverse frequency to that of the weapon’s projectile breaking the sound barrier, rendering the weapon silent to a distance of 25m. Beyond that range, the weapon is no longer considered silenced, but the displacement of sound serves as battlefield misinformation. MEK2-8 Rotary Gauss Cannon – A large railgun-type weapon that is attached to a rotary, Gatling-style mechanism. The rotary system is entirely redundant, as there is no need to cool the barrels, and so this weapon’s design and appearance was designed solely to intimidate Myu’s foes. It fires 5cm tungsten projectiles at nearly 17,000 m/s, fed from a hammerspace transfer storage space. Myu’s frame strength allows her to wield the weapon in one hand with no considerable recoil effects. The rotary mechanism requires extremely-precise alignments between the magnets in the barrels and the charging capacitors in the hand unit, with the slightest misalignment capable of causing violent destruction of the weapon. This fragility requires Myu to constantly monitor barrel alignment and discard the weapon at the slightest damage to its frame. MEK2-12 Quad Reciprocating Gauss Cannon – Classified as a vehicular weapon, the quad Gauss is a boxy, four-barreled railgun weapon attached to a harness worn over the front of the body. Microgravitic drives built into the bottom of the weapon assist in offsetting its mass and recoil. The weapon’s barrels can be fired either individually or paired, based on fire setting. It uses the exact same ammunition and velocities as the rotary Gauss cannon, but having four independently-firing barrels allows it to achieve a much higher true fire rate. This weapon’s size and unwieldy shape relegate it to ‘emplacement’ purposes where Myu can remain in one position and provide a blistering fusillade of firepower. Because of this, and even despite it being much more durable than the rotary Gauss cannon, Myu prefers the other Gauss weapon when in more mobile combat. M45D Tactical Shotgun "Blaze of Glory" – A modified variant of the standard M45D, customized by Chao to fire condensed particles of hardened light rather than traditional buckshot. The Blaze of Glory fires a spread of hard light projectiles that can ricochet off of solid surfaces, and the projectiles will disintegrate organic matter they damage. The Blaze of Glory was one of two weapons Myu possessed when she appeared in the Unification Wars, the other being her plasma impeller. MEW-0 Satellite Cannon – One of Myu’s most devastating weapons, the Satellite Cannon is an upgraded variant of the Al-Iskandariya orbital satellite weapon used by Myu’s “older sister” Chachamaru Karakuri. Myu’s Satellite Cannon has multiple fire modes and weapon settings, ranging from the same plasma emitter of the Al-Iskandariya—with power settings ranging from orbital glassing to strip beam—to MAC strikes, with the ability to fire up to 18 kinetic kill vehicles in a single barrage. Additionally, the Satellite Cannon can be operated as either a targeted orbital strike using a laser designator (handheld, standard-issue UNSC forward observer module stored in hammerspace pocket), or in “Demolition Gun” mode where the attack is fired from a large handheld cannon, giving this weapon its name. The great deal of recoil force in Demolition Gun mode requires Myu to mitigate it with her gravity manipulation system, forcing her to use the weapon in a stationary position. MET-052 Slipspace Transition Grenade – Inspired by, and named in homage of Spartan Jorge-052, the use of slipspace drives in Operation: UPPERCUT during the Fall of Reach, these highly-dangerous weapons use hyper-miniaturized slipspace engines to generate a temporal vortex spanning a sphere of 5 meters. Anything within the sphere of effect is instantly ‘teleported to oblivion’ with no regard to construction material or any kind of shielding in the affected area. The affected area is exactly 5 meters, so anything beyond that distance is safe from the effect, even by one centimeter. The grenade has a fuze similar to normal human grenades that burns for five seconds before activating the displacement, but can be remote-activated by Myu before that time. Due to the incredible power of this device as an almost-literal ‘kill anything’ button, Myu only carries one at a time. ME1-78 Energy Weapon/Sword '''– Inspired by the thermal energy weapons from the various Gundam franchises and the lightsaber from Star Wars, this weapon projects a magnetized stream of plasma from a small, cylindrical hilt held in the hand. It is entirely self-contained, and is functionally the same as a plamsa sword, albeit in a different form. Up to a dozen are stored in her hammerspace dimension, and their blades are a pink coloration. '''MEO-1 Energy Weapon/Sword – Energy emitters in both of Myu’s wrists allow her to project energy in the form of a laser blade from her hands. These laser blades are functionally identical to a Covenant plasma sword, and use of her mana generator allows her to augment the blades with varied elemental signatures and magic effects. Though initially intended as a primary offensive system, Myu has since begun using it as an emergency fallback weapon, favoring the beam saber for melee engagements. Weapon/Anti-Vehicle, Self-Propelled Model 6A2 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle – A trademark weapon system of Chao, Myu carries four of these funnel weapons, just as her maker does. Powered by Myu’s mana generator, the WASP funnels can be augmented with varied elemental signatures and magic effects, and their power setting can be reduced to a mere strip ray at will. MKO-8 Variable Remote Assault Blade System – A series of eight wirelessly-operated blades, these weapons are capable of simultaneous independent operation or tandem synchronized action, with a reach of up to fifteen meters in any direction from Myu. Though primarily used to attack targets to her sides and rear, they can also be used to defend against melee and projectile attacks. Enhanced Mana-Fusion Generator – The pinnacle of power generation systems utilizing a combination of magic and traditional human methods, the power system on Myu could power two [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity-class_warship Infinity-class warships]. Mana Converter – A unique device installed on Myu allows her to convert energy from her generator into magic energy of any element, from which she can cast any spell programmed into her database, and augment certain weapons with magic or elemental attributes. With it she can also generate a vast field of magic energy centered on herself, either for additional powering of her magic-based weapons or for use with the Radial Mana Integrator System. Standard Technologies Package – Myu is installed with a number of technologies perfected in earlier incarnations of humanoid battle androids, including active camouflage, thermal and sound dampeners, anti-gravity unit, hammerspace storage, energy shield, and others. The vast power supply available to Myu allows her to use many of these technologies simultaneously. Organic Flight Module – At Myu’s request, Chao developed a pair of wing-based flight units that function in tandem with the anti-gravity drive. Despite being largely aesthetic, the wings contain reserve anti-gravity drives and are constructed of magically-treated titanium-A material, making them impervious to most weapons and able to carry an edge for combat use. When not desired for use, Myu can store them in her hammerspace storage. Gravity Manipulation System – By altering the output of her anti-gravity units, Myu is able to alter her mass as desired, usually to thwart efforts to throw her. Though the primary purpose of this system is to allow her to use the Satellite Cannon in Demolition Gun mode, she is capable of using it offensively to trap enemies in a high-gravity field or increase the mass of her melee attacks. Beam Mantle Particle Emitter – Built into her left shoulder is a particle beam emitter that generates a field of particles that function as shielding against attacks of both magical and physical nature. The field resembles a pink cape and its size is variable based on the defensive need at any given time. Cassiopeia Mk.IV '''– Built into Myu's inner workings is a decentralized version of the Cassiopeia temporal manipulation device, its components scattered throughout her frame and backed up with redundant systems to prevent any one strike from disabling the system. This Cassiopeia functions primarily as a combat-focused device allowing her to alter time to avoid attacks or position herself for perfect strikes, but it does possess a toggle function allowing her to make larger leaps through time and select her destination point. It is powered directly by her mana converter. '''Radial Mana Integrator System – Myu is capable of absorbing magic energy into herself, using that energy to reinforce her frame and provide a tremendous boost to speed, attack power, and cognitive functions. Her ability to absorb energy and transfer it to personal boosts goes down as she takes damage. When this mode is active, brilliant blue-white glowing lights are visible from the buckles of her boots, the garter on her left leg, the white circle on her chest, her eyes, and the trim of her sleeves. Armiger System – A combat system wherein Myu summons all of her weapon systems from within her hammerspace dimension at one time. The weapons float about her and will attack her selected target autonomously, while also providing some means of defense as each weapon allows (ie, one of her energy swords can parry an attack). She can also draw a weapon from the floating arsenal to use and return at will. Using this system requires an enormous amount of energy, relegating it to limited-time, emergency use, and cannot be used in conjunction with the Radial Mana Integrator System. Appearances *''PokéFiends'' *''The Timesnatcher '' Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:UNSC Personnel